Generally, foods cooked with oil such as fried foods, tempura and fried chicken are cooked by coating fish, meat, vegetables and the like in batter mainly comprising flour, and frying them in oil of around 180° C. However, due to various complicated factors such as materials, temperature of batter, selected oil and temperature of frying oil, it is difficult to always provide light and crispy texture. Since it is also difficult to cook a lot of foods with oil at one time, it often takes 30 minutes to 1 hour until they are eaten after being cooked. In such a case, it is difficult to keep the fresh crispy texture of the foods, and they often get soggy.
In order to solve the above problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses fried foods having light texture by the method comprising the step of combining a specific soluble starch and a highly viscous starch. However, the method cannot be applied to frozen foods and, therefore, lacks versatility.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a fat and oil of which flavor and texture are improved by the method comprising the step of adding Taihaku sesame oil to palm fat and oil with a low melting point. The foods cooked with said fat and oil are easy to be cooked, but it is difficult to keep crispy texture thereof for a long time.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 discloses batter having crispy texture by the method comprising the step of adding a mixture of sucrose esters of fatty acids having a specific composition to a usually used fat and oil. However, the description in the literature is limited to only frozen foods and, therefore, lacks versatility. Further, since the literature does not describe the reserve time thereof at ordinary temperature, it is not clarified whether the crispy texture is kept for a long time.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A 8-154610    Patent Literature 2: JP-A 2005-237313    Patent Literature 3: JP-A 8-298928